The Unspoken Agreement
by readlovehappiness
Summary: Dad and I had a sort of unspoken agreement when we were around each other. We never spoke about Mom. Ever. That's why I was so shocked the other night.***Stiles/Scott bromance that is super cute. Please no mean comments please:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:_ Hey everybody! I'm back with a new story to go along with my new obsession, Teen Wolf. I love the Scott/Stiles bromance soo much and I wanted to take a peek into that. I also wanted to write a little bit about how Stiles' mom died because I feel like it's going to be really important later (why else would they keep making the moments when Stiles mentions his mom so significant.) But anyway this takes place after Stiles gets his dad drunk (I can't remember the episode title. If someone remembers it feel free to PM it to me!) He was really shocked that his dad had mentioned missing his mom._**

**_Anyway enjoy the story! Hopefully it'll be one of my better ones:)_**

**_Love you all,_**

**_ReadLoveHappiness_**

Dad and I had a sort of unspoken agreement for when we were around each other. We never spoke about Mom. Ever. That's why I was so shocked the other night. My dad, the sheriff, number one rule follower, had broken our agreement. He had said that he missed her, something he had never said before. Yes, he _was _drunk and yes, I know that I was the culprit behind that, but he still said it.

After I had stopped Dad from having another drink, I went back to my room, barely shutting the door before the tears came. I climbed into bed not bothering to change into pajamas. With the comforter over my head, I pulled my phone out of the pocket of my jeans.

"Stiles?"

"Hey, Scott." I gasped. I had begun to sob as the phone rang. Mom's death played over and over in my mind. Every painful moment of her last minutes on Earth had been seen by me, her only son. Gunshots echoed through my brain as my best friend, my brother spoke again.

"Stiles, it's midnight, what could possibly have possessed you to call me this late on a school night?"

"I'm sorry, man. I just- I needed someone to talk to th-that's all."

"What happened? Are you crying?" Scott asked, concerned. A bit embarrassed, I tried to pull myself together.

"No, why would I be crying. That's crazy. I have absolutely," _Sniff._ "no reason," _Sniff. "_to be crying." I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down before I had to talk again.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Scott questioned. Of course I knew I could tell him anything. Scott and I had been best friends for as long as I could remember. He and Dad were the only people I had in the world since Mom died...

I let out another sob. Scott was breathing deeply on the other end of the line.

"It's just- you know about what happened with my mom." I stated reluctantly. "Well Dad and I never talked about it. We avoid talking about her completely and tonight- tonight he told me he missed her and it was like this wall I had spent years building just crumbled and I was that scared little boy holding her hand when..." I trailed off. Tears were pouring down my face. I felt like Scott was quickly losing the respect he had for me.

"Stiles, listen. Maybe it's a good thing you're getting all this out. Your mom passed away years-" I cut him off.

"My mom didn't pass away, she was murdered." My voice was full of anger I didn't know I had. "I watched her die, Scott. And it kills me that there's nothing I could have done and now I won't even talk about her with my own father. I act ike she was nothing to me and I hate myself for it!" I stopped crying. I had meant every word I said, they were things that had been eating at me for years. "I don't know what to do. I just don't..."

My breathing was long and deep. I rolled onto my back. I was slowly calming down. Scoot had waited for me to finish before talking again.

"Don't think it's your fault that that happened to your mom. You didn't kill her. And honestly I don't blame you for not talking about her, I mean you were traumatized." Scott said.

"Yeah, three years of therapy and look where it's gotten me. I'm just a normal seventeen year old kid, who tends to embarrass himself on a daily basis and has a werewolf for a best friend."

Scott laughed on the other end. I sifted my phone to my other ear just in time to hear him say, "Yeah, completely normal except for the daily embarrassment." I laughed out loud.

"Feeling better then?" My best friend questioned.

"Yeah," I replied, "now that I've cried my eyes out. " I was still laughing even though I had just humiliated myself enough to last me a whole week.

"Oh, so you were crying..." Scott's voice trailed off awkwardly.

"Yeah, it was kind of obvious."

"A little." I could practically hear the smile in his voice. "I'm glad you're feeling better, man. Remember that I'm here if you need me. Good night."

"Hey, Scott?"

"Yeah, Stiles?"

"Thanks for everything."

"Good night Stiles. I'll see you at school."

"Night."

With a click, I hung up the phone. Within five minutes, I was asleep, figures of a tall brunette woman dance across my imagination.

**A/N part 2:_ What did you guys think? You liked it? Go click that review/favorite button. You hated it? Go write a review anyway. I could always use constructive criticism! Just don't be mean:) Love you all3 _**


	2. Author's Note: Writing Contest

Hi everyone! I entered the Seventeen Magazine writing contest and I was hoping that some of you could take the time out and read my story and heart my story. It would mean so much to me. I know many of you love my stories (even though I can't seem to complete them)! If I make top 50 for this competition it would make me the happiest girl in the world! Please go to this site: /books/206189-Gone

It only takes 2 minutes to read my short story. Please, from one writer/reader to the rest of you take the time to read this story.

I love you all.

~ReadLoveHappiness


End file.
